


Rewrite the Stars

by smoresies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny hybrid Link, Hybrids, M/M, Prince Sidon just wants to help, hybrids are treated like less than hylians, stigma against hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Hyrule has their races and sub-races. As Hylians evolved, a mutation had been found to grow more over the years resulting in hylians with animal-like attributes. These hybrids are treated as pets, despite their intellect being the same.Prince Sidon is intrigued by them.Link, the chosen warrior, is less than thrilled, not only being born a bunny hybrid, but also an omega. Now he's only seen as Zelda's pet, and not her champion.Sidon wants to change that. But how can he change something practiced for hundreds of years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I've been dying to write a SidLink fic, but I didn't know what to write so I started this and then just kinda went from there. I love bunny hybrids, so I love bunny hybrid link.
> 
> In this AU, Hybrids have the ears, tail and legs of their given animal. (Their legs start out more human but around their knee it turns more animalistic) Also, Alphas have large fangs, omega's fangs are slightly big, betas are for the most part normal. 
> 
> The title is one of my favorite songs from my favorite movie, The Greatest Showman. So watch the shit outta that movie, man

Hylians. 

Prince Sidon had read, studied, pretty much anything he could get his hands on to learn about every race. But none of the races quite fascinated him like Hylians. True, all of the other races were interesting, don't get him wrong, but there was something quite humorous, he thought, about the way the Hylians could evolve into other things.

Zora were creatures known to look like sharks, mostly, or whales, any type of sea creature, really. So if there was a race to quite understand the Hylians, it would be the Zora.

Mostly, the race was all small, with pointed ears. That was cute enough on it's own, but as Sidon continued more research, he came to the realization that this was only the base of the Hylian population. 

Roughly about 90% of all Hylians were... humanoid, for lack of a better word. They all were structured the same, however recently, for some reason, there have been more mutations. It was usually such a small percent at 2, but as the years progressed, the number has moved to a whopping 10%. This didn't seem like a lot, but it meant for every 100 Hylians, about 10 would be hybrids. The hybrids also didn't stick to one type. There were so many with no correlation as to why they took on the mammal they had. 

Sidon had read about several breeds, some being more dog like, some being cat like. Those were the two most prominent. On the more rare side there would be mutations from dog to wolf, or oddly cat to fox. Sidon just wanted to meet one. He assumed that by this point, he would have run into a hybrid considering the Zora domain was opened to travellers, but he was disappointed each time when he came to the outer part of the domain and saw just regular Hylians. 

Of course he was never bold enough to ask about the hybrids, he had class and wasn't sure if it was a taboo topic or not, so he just patiently waited for the day he would meet one. 

***

As fate would have it, King Dorephan summoned him a few weeks later after Sidon moped since the next wave of Hylians that visited lacked any other mammal attribute. 

"My son, I'm afraid I must send you on a mission, one to further cement our relationship with the center kingdom of Hyrule. Unfortunately, you know there's a war impending on our shoulders as each day passes, a threat we cannot fight alone. Each kingdom is sending someone to the mainland to discuss potential safety precautions with Princess Zelda."

"Oh?" Sidon straightened his posture, then slightly slumped in confusion. "Why not send Mipha? She's the heir to the throne." Dorephan motioned the window to the side, a perfect view of Vah Ruta from their position. 

"She's occupied." Was the simple response. Sidon nodded, then smiled widely, holding up a fist.

"Got it! Don't worry, father! I will do our kingdom justice by forming the closest alliances with the Hylians!" Dorephan let out a soft laugh at his son's excitable nature. 

"Very well, I'm looking forward to your return already. Gather a small group together, you all shall depart in the morning." Sidon bowed his head and agreed, quickly slipping out of the room and down the steps. He knew he had to talk to all of the Zora he needed to accompany him, but he just paused once he got to the bottom of the steps and saw his sister's smiling face.

"Mipha..." He said almost in a warning. She smiled warmer, tilting her head to the side sweetly. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Sidon. I honestly have no idea what you mean." Her voice was so soft, so nice, but Sidon knew that tone well. He gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Sure. And what reason do you have to let me go in place of you to Hyrule?" Sidon asked curiously, arching a brow. She crossed her fingers delicately in front of herself, and looked up at him.

"Oh my sweet brother, absolutely no reason. I just thought you would enjoy getting out from the domain. I've ventured far from home before, but father keeps you close by. I just want you to... meet some new people." Sidon knew she was referring to the hybrids that she knew he had a fixation on. 

"Mipha... have you met one?" He asked with wonder, suddenly. Her coy expression faded and she looked at him seriously for a second, nodding her head slowly. 

"The princess has one." Sidon's excitement was gone as quick as it came, suddenly more confused about her phrasing than anything. 

"What...?" Mipha still smiled, but it was almost painful to look at. She rubbed her arm for a second before crossing them across her chest, trying to avoid Sidon's expectant gaze. 

"I'm unsure how to phrase this, I suppose I should've thought about it before I got up your hopes..." She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. 

Sidon was so focused on the back of her head, he didn't speak. His mind was churning, demanding answers from his sister, but he knew he would get them in time. He wasn't sure what his mind was fabricating, but none of it was good. What was that look on her face for? He didn't understand. 

Finally they made it to Mipha's chambers and she walked over to her desk, rummaging through her books. She held one and her grip tightened on it, shoulders hunched over as if she were deep in thought. Sidon tilted his head and eventually softly said her name to get her snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around and held the book close to her chest, while looking at her brother patiently. 

"Listen, Sidon, understand that I didn't think you would find this out on your own, so... I really should've thought more about sending you in my place, but I knew you'd want to go and it's unfair of me to keep a secret from you. I know you have a fascination with hybrids, and believe me, I did too. But then when I was travelling around, I suppose... I learned more. I knew you would be unhappy, but I wasn't sure... what to say, I guess." She took a deep breath and Sidon's expression was hardened, eyes flickering down to the book. She slowly outstretched her arm, handing the information he sought for over with a lot of hesitation. Sidon quickly, and nearly greedily, took the book from his sister and stared down at the title. In plain bold text, it wrote;

**The Complete Hybrid Training Manual: Second Genders, Breeds, Diets and Pesky Powers**

"I don't understand." Sidon said, looking to his sister in confusion. She smiled sadly. 

"Sidon, they aren't treated like normal Hylians. They're treated like... pets." Sidon paused and looked back down at the book, then back to his sister. 

"Pets? What do you mean? Since they're part animal, does that mean they don't have the same intelligence? Can they not speak? Why-"

"As far as I know..." Mipha said, holding up her hand to cut off the onslaught of questions. "Their intelligence is the same as any Hylian. As for why they're treated differently, I'm not sure. They can talk, they're just different. I suppose... Hylians are perhaps scared of them? I don't know. I can't understand it. I took that book from one of their libraries to hopefully understand the hybrids and I wanted to give it to you before, but I knew you wouldn't be happy." Mipha watched Sidon read the title of the book for the umpteenth time in what seemed to be irritated awe. "Perhaps if you read the book, it will answer some questions for you." Sidon's jaw clenched and he nodded his head, eyes not meeting Mipha's for a second. She knew he wasn't upset with her, but at the situation. He spun around on his heels and left the room. Mipha hoped he remembered he needed to get together a team tonight and to not dedicate the entire time to reading that awful book. 

But she knew her brother.

***

Halfway through his book, Sidon remembered his task from his father and cursed. Luckily he was able to get together a small group for the next morning before it was too late and he could go back to reading the book that seemed to make his cold blood boil. 

Apparently, there was more to hybrids than he knew. How they were the ones treated like lesser, he didn't know. They all had second genders. Alpha, Beta, Omega. The most common was Beta, which was the neutral party. Then alpha, they were hostile, territorial and aggressive. Every so often they would go into ruts, which were mostly triggered by omega heats. As for omega, they were the most rare, even the males could carry children. They're more maternal, caring and calm. That was just the bare bones of the gender roles, but reading it all made Sidon dizzy. 

After the genders, the topics of breeds was the most fascinating and it discussed at length different breeds of hybrids and their temperment. There were animals that Sidon didn't even think he'd see, but apparently there were hybrids of those too. Along with breeds came the special diets each breed had. Some of them strictly herbivores. 

Lastly, something Sidon really didn't know, apparently each breed had some form of special power. It wasn't described very well, but he thought it was interesting enough. Most powers weren't heavily discussed, Sidon wasn't sure if it was lack of information or wanting lack of spreading of that information. Either way, he was eager to know how a species that seemed more evolved became something to be owned. 

***

When Sidon woke up and rounded up his crew, Mipha stood at the entrance with them to bid her brother farewell. She saw how he looked not as well rested and knew she could blame it on the book. She frowned, perhaps she shouldn't have given it to him the day before he was supposed to leave, she should've known he wouldn't sleep until he finished. 

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fantastic, dear brother." She said and Sidon looked at her and smiled, then leaned down to hug her. She wasn't as tall as him, but she certainly wasn't short anymore. 

"Thank you my darling sister!" He nuzzled her face and leaned away, still grinning. "Oh, before I leave, something has been on my mind, I was hoping you could answer it for me." Mipha looked at him more concentrated and nodded slowly. "The Princess, you said she had a hybrid... What kind?" Mipha wore a soft, caring smile when she looked at Sidon.

"He's a bunny, and his name is Link." She answered and Sidon nodded.

"That sounds wonderful! Strong name! Is his second gender known?" Sidon asked, unsure if that was a rude question or not. It made Mipha frown.

"He's an omega." That wasn't good. Sidon's happy expression slowly faltered and he looked slightly concerned. "He's the strongest omega you'll ever see." Mipha promised and Sidon remembered hearing how rare they were and couldn't help but wonder if they would be the only omega he would ever see.

"I have no doubts-"

"Sidon, please, you may be the only person that does this, but... Link, he's very... special." Mipha said importantly. "I spoke to him and-well, it seems he has the mark of the chosen hero. But since he's not only a hybrid, but also an omega, they don't really treat him like one. Please, if you would, treat him like the hero he's supposed to be." Her earnestness made Sidon's heart ache and he agreed quickly. 

Link. Link the chosen warrior! He would help them through whatever doom they were facing! But he had everything stacked up against him-no! That wouldn't do! Sidon was determined, he would make sure that this-this _Hylian_, knew nothing from him but respect. And he would make sure the fellow Zora he brought with him knew that as well. 

"I will return once I am finished, Mipha. And I promise, not only will our alliance with the Hylians be strengthened but also our alliance with the most important hero, Link!" Mipha smiled, laughing softly at her brother's extravagance and the soft twinkle in her eyes made Sidon proud. He didn't want her looking so upset right before he left.

"If anyone can do it, it's you, Sidon. I believe in you."

Finally, him and his sister separated and bid their farewells to each other as Sidon and his crew walked across the bridge. Bazz was at his right side, looking at him almost impatiently, waiting for an answer to a question no one asked. Sidon eventually looked down at him and frowned and Bazz groaned, annoyed that his inquiring expression didn't work.

"What were you two going on about? The hero?" Sidon's expression lit up. Right! He turned around, now walking backwards to face his group, a determined smile on his face and he began his spiel on what him and his sister discussed.

Most importantly how hybrids were treated, and how the chosen warrior was born with two things weighing down his social standing and how he didn't want the Zora to adhere to the flippant treatment of the hybrids. No they would do better. And Link would have their biggest respect!

Unfortunately, they didn't know what was waiting for them, or exactly what Mipha meant when she said they were treated like pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter if I can!
> 
> Questions for you~!  
1) Is there anyone you want to see as a hybrid? (Can't be Zelda and I'm sorry! :C)  
2) Should Link be mute? Selectively mute? Or should he talk all the time? I honestly can't decide.  
3) I'm a slut for Mpreg so that may happen, but before it even does, do you think there should be inter-species baby making ability? Or nah? (Shark bunny!)
> 
> Thanks for reading, honestly let me know what you think bc this is a whole new fandom and I don't know what I'm doing!
> 
> Also, if you or someone you know has a SidLink discord server, hmu man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about ASL before this chapter. (Since everything is based off of ASL)  
When anyone is using sign it will be shown with { }.   
ASL is NOT a direct translation of English. There's not really grammar or in between words, it's a lot of phrases and stand alone words put together and translated roughly into what they would be if spoken in English.   
Also, this chapter speaks a lot about **Name Signs** which is something I'm not sure if everyone knows about. Name signs are signs created by either the person signing or their group to refer to people without spelling their name each time. Usually to create one, you would take something that person is known for and then add something to it to make sure people know it's a name sign. Like, my friend Molly's name sign had to deal with the sign for 'eyelashes' because everyone loved her eyelashes. Things of that nature! So it isn't a sign people know right of the bat with you, (you'd still have to sign your name spelling wise to new people, then give them your name sign so they can use it) so it's just like a name, really.   
If you have any ASL questions, I'll do my best to answer them for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Thank you everyone for letting this story be so well received! I'm happy for all the comments I got, thank you!
> 
> **I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave**: I've typed some long names before, but I think yours wins, lmao. Anyway, hybrid AU's are my fave and I love bunnies so it wasn't hard to decide. Plus this chapter we get more of a visual of Link so that's always fun~! As of right now I'm not super sure if Link will be completely mute or selectively, but I'm excited to see where it goes! Thank you for your comment, I appreciated it a lot!  
**animefanxlove**: Hello my dear! Yes I'm back! I had no idea you even liked SidLink??? So that's wild lmao. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Impa a sheikah? I think? I'd have to look into it if she is to see if that's even possible for her to be a hybrid if she's not exactly a hylian, but I'll try my best! You're right, and I like your thoughts on the matter. So far the story doesn't have too much angst planned but it's me, so we all know how that goes. Glad you're liking it so far!  
**Ghostmilky**:Thank you for the comment and your input! I appreciate it!   
**florita2901**: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que la historia parezca tan interesante hasta ahora. No estoy realmente seguro de lo que le estoy haciendo a la línea de tiempo, pero Mipha está viva y todavía tenemos eso, tal vez solo voy a arruinarlo por completo, pero está bien. Realmente me gustan tus pensamientos con el mudismo de Link. No estoy seguro de si va a estar completamente mudo todavía, pero buscaré en tu ejemplo. Este barco es amor y gracias por su cálida bienvenida. Siempre quiero leer historias de ABO. Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por el español. Puedo entender muy bien. Lo siento si hay algún error en español de mi parte.  
**Kank**: What the fuck did you do to your name?   
**Fistlord**: Omegason, Betason, Alphason. They're triplets and none of them are named correctly. In fact, they will be SidLink babies. (Sidon is REALLY BAD at guessing second genders but he really wanted his children to be allowed into Tarry Town)

"No. No! No, it can't happen. No." Zelda shook her head adamantly at the hybrid expert who was now frowning heavily at her. "Listen, we have a lot of very important people coming here and I can't have this right now." Zelda said, exasperated. 

Link sat in the corner, watching them argue over him with a resigned expression. He fiddled with the stuffed animal that the _Expert_ said he needed as a companion or something. His foot tapped impatiently as the fight progressed. It seemed the woman wasn't backing down from her stance, even to the Princess of Hyrule. 

Years ago, Link presented as an omega. Which meant it came with heats and such. Once Zelda took him into her care, she put a stop to the heats, making him take suppressants. Not that Link particularly minded, he didn't care for heats nor did he have anyone to complete them with. Zelda would never let him breed with anyone, let alone a lesser creature. Who would be worthy? Link had no idea but it was tiring being spoken about in front of him yet no ability to argue. He was her property.

"Princess Zelda, you're being unreasonable! Link has been consistently taking heat suppressants for _six years!_" Hm, so that's how long he'd been here. "Do you know how dangerous it is for his body? Heat suppressants are meant for maybe skipping three heats, then have one safely. Then another three. Young omega have the most heats out of any at about 6 or 7 each year. You've made him skip at least 36 of them. You have to understand what this is doing to his body." 

Link's ears twitched at that. He didn't think it was that terrible, sure he knew he wasn't supposed to skip that many heats, but there was literally nothing he could do to argue with the Princess over it, so he just took the potion and went on with his day. 

"Well, I don't think skipping 37 would be much different than 36. I'm putting my foot down, I appreciate your concern, but I cannot have my Link go through his heat when we're entertaining the champions from each region to discuss the impending war. I just can't deal with that right now. Link will be fine! Right Link?" Zelda turned her head to her hybrid who's ears perked up with the sound of his name. He simply gave a thumbs up, no expression change at all. But it was enough for the triumphant look on Zelda's face as she looked to the woman. "See? He's fine with it." 

"Who are you going to let breed the omega?" The woman asked tiredly and Zelda's face grew confused. "You realize after skipping this many heats, he won't be able to handle this heat on his own. It will be too much on his body and you'll have to explain to everyone why your hybrid died of stress and overexertion. He needs companionship for his next heat, and they better be energetic enough to keep up with a pent up _rabbit omega._" She said importantly and Zelda huffed. It was widely known how intense rabbits became with mating, everyone only assumed the same with rabbit hybrids but there hasn't been a surplus of them to do studies on. "I'll be on my way, Princess. Just remember what I said. You're going to skip this heat just like the others, but that only gives you two months. I know how picky you are with your Link." Link scowled at the ownership. "But right now you need to decide. Whether you like it or not, he needs a mate."

Both blondes watched the brunette leave the room and Link hopped down from the small alcove on the wall and walked over to Zelda. She looked up at him with a soft expression and smiled, cupping his face. Link leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, cursing to himself how comforting it felt to be touched. 

"My Link, it seems we have a problem on our hands." She said and his eyes opened, he stared at her curiously, hands instinctively tightening around the stuffed bunny in his hands. "The time has come, the one I've been dreading. It's time to find you a mate, dearest." Link's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the ground. Just another way to be owned, he supposed. "I'm sure we can find someone well respected, I want the best for you. I'll look into alphas right away-" Link shook his head, then put the bunny under his arm to use his hands freely.

"{I don't want an alpha. They will try to claim me.}"

"Oh, well I'm sure we can work around that, right? You may not want an alpha, but a regular Hylian or a beta won't be... uhm... energetic enough." Zelda knew quite a bit about hybrids and how it was best to have omega breed with alphas because the omega heat would trigger the alpha rut and the alpha would be able to work through the entire thing. Only problem was with things like knotting... There was a higher probability of Link walking away with a litter of pups after.

"{Please.}" Link signed, mouthing the word as he said it, eyes wide and almost vulnerable. Link was one of the strongest people she knew, and it was a shame he was an omega, no one took him seriously. Especially with the damn bunny he dragged around all the time, swearing that he hated it. Zelda smiled at the thought and cupped Link's face, bringing hers in and rubbing their noses together, gaining a purr from Link.

"Okay. We'll figure something out." 

"{Yes. Just needs to be well respected, someone you approve of, and energetic.}" The smirk on Link's face suggested it would be anything but simple but Zelda ignored him and walked towards the door.

"Come on you cheeky brat. It's time to welcome our first guests."

***

"{I don't like them.}" Was the first thing Link signed to Zelda after they spent an hour with the Rito champion and entourage. 

"Why not?" Zelda looked concerned and Link scowled.

"{Rude."}

"Well... can't all be winners." She said with a sigh and he hugged the stuffed animal as his anxiety got worse. The castle would be filled with these people for nearly a month to discuss the war, and since he was technically the Hylian's champion, he would have to attend and be looked down on by everyone there. His throat tightened. 

"Your majesty, the Zora have arrived." Zelda nodded her head and her and Link moved more towards the front of the throne than off to the side. A group of about 8 Zora walked in, standing tall and Zelda looked in awe over how large they were. The shortest one was a good 2 feet taller than she was. Link even looked slightly impressed. Of course they'd seen Zora before, but it seemed like these ones were even taller than the ones they met a few years ago.

"Princess Zelda! An honor!" The red one said, loudly, bowing his head. The Zora behind him knelt down. Zelda looked at all the jewels the first one had on. This one wasn't the princess Mipha. "My name is Prince Sidon, it is wonderful to meet you!" Link frowned when he scanned the crowd and Mipha wasn't there. She was nice to him before. He wondered if she was okay. 

"Pleasure is all mine, Prince Sidon. Tell me, where is your sister? I assumed she would be the one attending." Sidon smiled and raised his head.

"My apologies. Mipha was preoccupied with fixing Vah Ruta, she sent me in her stead. I hope this is okay?" The warm expression on the Zora's face made Zelda smile. The bright yellow eyes looked at her so intently, but then they wandered over to Link and she saw the smile drop and his eyes widen more. He took a step in front of Link and tilted his head. His lips pressed together, face turning a darker color as he suppressed the urge to scream. He knelt down, which was odd since he didn't even do that for Zelda, but it was almost like he just wanted a closer look at Link, and he wasn't bowing. 

"That's Link, my-" Sidon's head turned to her, a very sharp smile on his face and it made Zelda pause.

"I know." Sidon responded, his eyes sparkled, he turned back to Link. "He's your champion. He's our hero!" Sidon said loudly, clapping his hands together. Link stared at him wide eyed. Sharks were predators, so he should be scared, but he wasn't. "It is the utmost pleasure to finally meet you, young Link! Mipha has told me of you, I have been anxiously waiting to meet you!" Sidon really wanted to tell Link how cute he was, but he stopped. The floppy ears that were just a shade darker than his blonde hair, the tips of them a dark green. His feet were the same, it started out as a dark golden color and towards the bottom on his fuzzy feet they were dark green, like the color of moss. Hylians were cute, Sidon always thought so, but Link was on a different level. 

"{It's nice to meet you, Prince S-I-D...}" Link began signing Sidon's name, but without a name sign, he was unsure how to spell. Sidon smiled widely and held his hands up, signing his name with pride. "{Sidon.}" Link mimicked and Sidon nodded happily. 

"I'm sure you can come up with a name sign for him soon." Zelda said easily and Link smiled cheekily, using the sign for shark, using both hands, then using the movement for Prince. Sidon shook his head, grinning down at him, he signed 'Prince', then rubbed both cheeks for 'handsome'. That gained a laugh and Sidon beamed. 

"{Okay, Prince Handsome.}" Link had to admit, he thought Mipha was sweet, but Sidon was charming. 

"It's impressive, I didn't know Zora knew sign language." Zelda said with an arched brow, but a pleased expression. 

"I speak several languages... Er, matter of speaking, that is. One of the perks for such a long lifespan. It's an honor to be able to interact with our hero."

"Can you all speak with sign language?" Zelda asked and out of the 7 other Zora, 5 of them nodded. "Wonderful. So far, the Rito and the Goron don't speak the language. And our Guerdo champion hasn't shown up yet." 

"What a shame, that is!" Sidon stood up straight, now focused on Zelda. "I will admit my sign isn't perfect, I haven't practiced in a while, but I'm sure I can pick it up again quickly. Now tell me, my friend, do you have a name sign for my dear sister?" He turned back to Link and Link nodded, pressing four fingers to his chin and running down, then closing his fist into an M. "Haha! Very nice. Yes, my sister is very sweet, isn't she? And if we were to discuss the Princess at any point, may I learn her name sign?" 

"Oh Hylia..." Zelda sighed at the sly smile Link sent her. He held one finger up and with the other hand signed Z while making a pinching motion then poked the tip of his finger. "Don't listen to him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Sidon said, trying to have the sign make sense. 

"He's signing Z and 'pick on' because he says I bully him." The cheeky smile from Link told Sidon that's exactly what he meant by it. Sidon couldn't help but laugh and gave a firm pat on Link's shoulder.

"That's not very nice, Link!" The ears on Link's head raised slightly and he twisted his mouth up in a pout and shrugged. "Well, my friends, I believe we should all get situated in the castle for a moment. It's been quite a journey!"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Follow one of the servants downstairs, there's a pool down there, it should be more comfortable for you all to relax in. There's also several rooms. I'm just sorry it had to be down there, but it was the only place we could put that much water."

"Don't apologize at all, Princess! We appreciate your kindness!" Sidon said happily, then walked down the few steps that led to the throne platform, back with his crew. "We will see you for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll have someone come get you once dinner is prepared. We've caught plenty of fish, don't you worry." Sidon let himself bow only slightly to show his gratitude, everyone else bowed much deeper. With that they waved and left the room, the Hylian servant showing them the way. Bazz looked to his prince with a smirk on his face.

"So, are hybrids all you wanted and more?" He teased and Sidon took in a deep breath.

"I've never felt such a strong urge to hug something so tightly before in my life." Bazz laughed loudly from his side and they proceeded down the halls.

In the throne room, Zelda stood next to Link, giving him a curious look. Eventually, Link realized she was staring at him and stopped fiddling with his bunny and looked at her. His brow furrowed and she smiled.

"So... Prince Handsome?" She said and Link's cheeks turned pink and he huffed, then stuffed the bunny under his arm again to free his hands. 

"{What about him?}"

"He's nice, don't you think?"

"{Yes. Your point?}" 

"Seems like he's well respected..." Link's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him, he didn't like that expression on her face. "And dare I say, energetic?" 

"{Stop. Right. There.}" Link's face was now bright red and he shook his head back and forth quickly. "{Zelda, he's a Prince. Remember? We aren't talking about this.}" Zelda giggled and walked back over to the throne and sat down, still looking at Link. 

"Alright Link. But just know it's probably your best bet."

"{Why do you say that?}"

"Listen, Zora are completely different species. So the likelihood of you getting pregnant should be impossible, right?" The question Zelda asked, Link honestly had no idea how to respond to it. He didn't know what the probability of a successful consummation. "I get it, this isn't something you want to talk about, but right now it's a glaring problem. Once you get through this heat, we don't have to worry about it again for what, another half year? Who knows when everything is going to go down? It's best to get it out of the way now and then not worry about it. Since it's going to be more intense, it may be longer. How long are yours usually?" Link had to think about the question since it had been so long.

"{About... five days. I think.}" Zelda blinked and sighed. 

"I'm going to have my champion out of service for more than five days. Wonderful." Link was slightly surprised when she mentioned him as her champion, as she rarely even spoke of it. It was probably Sidon's easygoing nature with announcing it loudly that made her more comfortable. 

"{Two of them if you're really trying to get Prince Sidon on this.}"

"Are you really going to continue using that sign for him? Do I need to see this each time we talk about him?" Link smiled and Zelda sighed. "I want a nicer name sign." Link just continued to smile. "I want a nicer champion."

"{Become a Zora. Their champion is nice.}" Zelda paused.

"Wait. No. Link, Sidon isn't the champion, it's still Mipha." Link shrugged.

"{Still nicer.}" Zelda glared and Link shrugged a second time. 

***

The Zora situated themselves into their rooms and Sidon sat on the side of the pool, letting his feet rest in the water. It felt nice on his scales. His eyes wandered up and landed on one of the black Zora, Rivan. 

"Prince Sidon, I have a question." Rivan said, frowning and crossed his arms. 

"What is it?" Sidon asked and leaned back to look at Rivan better. 

"What was that black band around the hero Link's neck?" He asked and Sidon opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. In all honesty, he didn't think he noticed a black band. 

"I'm unsure. I can ask about it? I'm afraid I didn't even notice it." Sidon said and Dunma sighed from a few feet away.

"It's a collar, Prince Sidon." She said and continued to get ready for the dinner feast. "It proves ownership. You said that the hybrids were pets, well, there's one thing providing us with proof."

"A collar? How do you know?" Sidon asked, feeling himself get irritated quickly. 

"I asked one of the servants in the castle about hybrids to try and get what their opinion on them was."

"And?"

"Well, they don't seem to have much of an opinion other than they're not necessarily liked. They're seen as... I can't think of the word."

"Unnecessary extravagance?" Bazz piped in dryly and Dunma shrugged and nodded at his answer. 

"Close enough."

"How foul. They didn't ask to become pets." Sidon said with narrowed eyes and Dunma raised her hands defensively.

"I'm just relaying information." Sidon sighed and nodded, showing he wasn't upset with her and poked his chin in thought. 

"Who is the best to discuss these creatures with? There has to be a reason for them, and I don't think the goddesses would create them just to be lesser when they seem so much greater. They have powers Hylians don't. Well, from what I've read."

"Oh?" Dunma let herself smile. "What is hero Link's power?" She asked and Sidon frowned at the question and sagged where he sat. 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure. Not only did the book not discuss in detail, but from what I read, rabbit hybrids aren't even spoken about. I suppose it's a more rare animal than a cat or a dog." Sidon stood up, kicking his feet over the water to shake some excess off. "Perhaps our dear friend Link will tell us if we ask him. It's about time for dinner anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write! I hope the hype is still there, as I have work tomorrow and likely won't be able to write much. I'm not sure what type of schedule I'm looking at. I write nonstop for days then die off so you have that to look forward to. If you want this story to progress quickly, try commenting and answering my end of chapter questions! Thanks everyone~!
> 
> 1) So since Link never really has to sign his name other than to spell it, what should his name sign be in your opinion? And do you think it should be something Sidon had part in making?  
2) Anything you think would be fun for our boys to bond doing?  
3) It's already picked, but what powers do you think Link has? (Remember, he's a bunny!... and no, it isn't like... having a lot of children at once.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ole fashioned bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. I started writing it and idk what happened but here I am.
> 
> **Ghostmilky**: Thank you for your answers! And those would be some impressive powers. I'm trying to think of what Link does besides eat though lmao  
**I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave**: I wanted to do hero something, but unfortunately hero isn't a sign. It's something you need to spell out which makes me sad. Also champion is such a weird sign, I'm not sure I like it. (You make a claw with one hand and hold up one finger with the other then move your claw hand down on the finger. It's weird idk) I can't wait for them to cook together uwu. He does eat a lot and he's valid.  
**daemun**:Yeah I think you're right with that. As I said in my answer before, I wanted his name to be something with hero too but hero doesn't have a sign, it's something that needs to be spelled out which I HATE. Because it would've been so CUTE. I love bunnies and I love Link so I'm glad we're sharing the same brain wavelength rn.   
**florita2901**: Before I wrote to you in spanish because I wanted to make sure you understood me, but it occurs to me that you read English if you're reading this story lmao. I'll keep English since my spanish sucks on good days. Zelda was never meant to be a villain, just overbearing. She's a good character but she still thinks of Link as her pet when she shouldn't. I explained above why it won't be champion or hero, no matter how much I want it to be :( It would be cute to see Link hunting with Sidon. Aww. Then he accidentally rides a dear which is what I do all the time in BOtW. Super agility is an awesome power though!  
**animefanxlove**: Aw Thank you my dear. Your power recommendations were super interesting to read, but most of your comments have that effect on me lol. But you were right on the money with your last comment. physical traits are part of his anatomy already. Which is why his power isn't related to that at all.   
**zerox**: Thank you very much!

Chapter 3:

While dinner was being prepared, Link was forced to spend his time waiting in Zelda's chambers. She was in and out of the room, so he sat on his small bed in the corner. He had his own room, but for the most part he stayed with Zelda. It started out as something the princess demanded, but it soon became Link's need to be around at least one other person. Rabbits were unfortunately social creatures, as much as his personality contradicted it. 

Link was curled up on the small down mattress, hugging his stuffed animal under his arm and grumbling at the room. He wanted to go downstairs, but there was so much going on he couldn't even try to sneak into the training room. He was always told the chosen champion should be this amazing swordsman, but he was rarely allowed to train, especially with the damn collar on.

As the collar dug into his neck more, he felt his mood turn sour. He didn't have to wear it all the time, but Zelda thought it was best that he wore it when people were around so he didn't accidentally use any of his powers. The collar was as much of a power nullifier as it was a symbol of the status he held. An animal. He hated the collar.

"Link! Why are you laying down? You should be getting ready! Dinner should be ready shortly." Link pouted up at her, puffing his cheeks out and gave her a dirty look. "None of that today, please. I've already had all I can handle by speaking to Revali." Link rolled his eyes. "I know."

"{Tell him to go home.}"

"That would be awfully rude. Hello mister Rito Champion, but I don't like you. Please leave." Link nodded his head. "That isn't happening and I think saying that you don't like him would somehow be even worse for him to hear."

"{I don't care what he wants to hear. Tell him he's mean. Go home.}"

"If only politics were that simple." Zelda laughed and sat on her bed, looking over at Link's small nest on the floor. "What are you thinking about?" Link didn't even answer beyond flicking his collar with a look of distaste. That wiped the smile off Zelda's face. "I know, I'm sorry."

"{Then take it off.}"

"After your clear distaste of Revali? You'd strangle him." She said, trying to be funny and Link just glared. "Maybe later... After dinner." Link sighed and laid back down, hugging the rabbit closer. "Link." He didn't respond. "I'm sorry." Sorry wasn't good enough.

***

Despite sitting at the table, Link never felt more excluded. The Rito talked to the Rito, The Guerdo talked to the Guerdo, the Goron talked to the Goron, the Zora talked to the Zora and the Hylians talked to anyone but him.

Link knew he had every right to sit at the table, but for some reason he felt like he'd feel more comfortable sitting on the floor. If there was one occasion he felt like he didn't belong, it would be this one. 

"Link! My friend!" Sidon loudly announced, damn near silencing the entire table. "How are you?"

"{Okay. You?}"

"I am grand! You Hylians really know how to make us feel at home. I thank you!"

"{I had absolutely nothing to do with it.}" Sidon laughed at Link's deadpan answer and leaned on the table. Sidon sat across from him and down a few chairs so he wasn't quite close.

"Anyway, I was thinking, Perhaps after dinner you can join me and my group, we're going to be running through some drills, just to make sure we stay in tip-top shape. Would you like to?" Link's ears perked up slightly but he wasn't sure how to answer. He looked to Zelda, who seemed to be listening to the conversation, likely because it was loud, and tugged on his collar. Sidon thought the gesture was weird, but made no comment on it.

"Be careful." Zelda said lowly, in a warning tone, but the tone didn't bother Link in the slightest, His ears raised even higher, showing his excitement and he looked to Sidon and nodded. 

"{I will be there.}"

"I look forward to it, young Link!"

***

Zelda had shown the Zora to their training grounds. Sidon realized that since this was a Hylian training ground was all ground and absolutely no water. That was fine. Most of their workouts would have to be altered or cut entirely. 

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Princess Zelda. We appreciate the opportunity to keep ourselves in shape." Sidon said with a raised fist and a sparkling smile. Zelda laughed softly and bowed her head only slightly in a you're welcome. She turned her head and smiled once she realized that Link was finally making his way out of the castle. "Link!"

"{Prince Sidon.}" Zelda frowned again and rolled her eyes at the name sign and it just made Sidon's eyes sparkle. 

"So that is a keepsake, huh?" Zelda said then sighed out a soft laugh. "I'll leave you guys to it." She headed back to the castle and Link bound over excitedly. Sidon noticed the collar was gone and couldn't help but feel relieved. Link looked better without being so submissive.. 

"Tell me, do you work out often?" Sidon asked and placed his hands on his hips. Link looked up at him, ears flopping back as his neck tilted almost all the way in order to see Sidon's large form. 

"{I do what I can.}" 

"Fair. We look forward to working out with you, my friend." The Zora behind the prince all nodded and some even smiled. Link realized that it made him feel a lot better. He was being accepted into a pack. He wanted pack mates, despite it seeming like he was standoffish. His only packmate was Zelda and she hardly counted. He fought down the urge to climb Sidon like a tree and scent him, feeling heat rise in his cheeks when he realized that was a desire he had. 

"{Show me what you're made of.}" Link signed with a devious look in his eye. Sidon gave a lopsided grin in response and they got to it.

***

Most of the exercises were altered to the point where the Zora had difficulty with all the land movement, but it gave Link time to get the upper hand. His legs were built for intensity. Plus his large feet gave him stability. Sidon had the problem of watching Link just because he thought the way he moved had a weird fluidity in it. He smiled as he instructed the Zora through different work-outs. 

Once they were done, Link was wide eyed and bushy tailed, quite literally. He was wired. His left foot thumping against the ground, ready to go. 

"Link, you've done well!" Sidon complimented and Link honestly frowned at that. "What?"

"{Not fair. Zora work out in water.}"

"Right you are, but that's fine! They are warriors, and they need to be in tip-top shape in all environments." Link didn't smile, but he looked less put out than before which was something. "Everyone is dismissed. Thank you for all working hard."

Link didn't move from his spot, he just looked around outside, his ears perked up on high alert as he listened intently to the sounds. Sidon watched the curious look on Link's face and was now wondering how often Link actually was allowed to leave the castle. It would've been a shame to have the hero locked up in a castle. Sidon couldn't be sure, so instead he outstretched a hand.

"Would you like to walk around the grounds with me? I need something to wind down." Sidon offered sweetly and Link's gaze moved up towards Sidon. He nodded slowly and his smaller hand gripped Sidon's thumb and he pulled Sidon towards the vegetation. "I'm curious. I've read books on all sorts of races, when I got to the hybrids, it mentioned that they have powers of some sort. Is this a taboo subject?" Link paused and looked up at Sidon with those bright blue eyes. 

"{Not taboo for hybrids. Taboo for Hylians.}" Sidon frowned at that. "{We have powers. They do not.}"

"Ah, so they're jealous. Their jealousy creates a stigmatism that reflects poorly somehow on hybrids?" Link nodded as he walked. "Would it be rude of me to inquire about yours?"

"{Power?}" A nod from Sidon. "{I show you.}"

He continued bringing Sidon over to the gardens. Most of the vegetables he walked to were picked, leaving only the leaves and vines. Link let go of Sidon's hand and stood in front of the plants, raising a hand over them. His feet tapped on the ground for a second and slowly vines grew longer, bushes grew fuller and fruits and vegetables began to bud and sprout into their baby stages. Sidon watched intently as a small flower grew into a pumpkin. He was amazed as the area Link manipulated grew so easily, so beautifully. How did the Hylians not respect Link's wondrous powers? They could do so much for this kingdom- any kingdom really. Sidon couldn't decide what question he wanted answered first. But he didn't have time, Link picked one of the wildberries and handed it to Sidon. 

"Thank you." Sidon plopped it into his mouth and bit down, then paused and looked at Link confused. 

"{They won't taste as good as regular grown, but I can grow them quickly.}" It was still an impressive power, but the wildberry tasted almost watered down. He could get the sweet tanginess in the aftertaste, but for the most part he felt like he was eating water. "{I can probably make them taste better if I could practice more. They won't let me.}" 

That was a damn shame. 

"I think it's incredible that you can do this at all. I hope they let you work more towards it." Sidon said, feeling guilty that he was even wishing Link got permission to do something he should be free to do. Link didn't seem to notice and walked over to the swift carrots and broke off a piece for Sidon. This time, Link was grinning as he bit off a large chunk of carrot. Sidon tasted it and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was a lot better than the wildberry, but there was something off about it, he couldn't tell what it was though. 

"{I grow these in my room all the time.}" Link admitted and Sidon smiled widely. That was impressive! They tasted so much better because Link could practice with them more. Incredible. 

"You amaze me, young Link." Sidon said honestly. Link flushed and turned away, still nibbling on his carrot as he began walking to the side. Sidon took another bite of his carrot, and this time paid closer attention, really trying to tell what the slight off taste was. It was so incredibly subtle, but it was apparent enough that Sidon could tell Link grew it. "Honestly, I thought your power would be something with your legs." Link paused and turned to face Sidon, cheeks puffed out with the amount of food in his mouth. He tapped the ground with his left foot again, like he was searching for something, then, squat down and launched himself several feet in the air. He landed easily and swallowed the rest of his carrot. 

"{That just comes with the territory of being a rabbit.}" 

"That's fair." Sidon laughed and continued following Link through the trees until they came out by a lake. Sidon inhaled deeply and Link sat by the side of the water and poked his toes in. Sidon sat beside him. "Are you happy?" The question was so sudden that Link was startled by it. He turned to look at Sidon, angry that Sidon's torso was so long so sitting didn't even help. 

"{I don't know.}" Which was the most honest way Link could think to answer the question. He wasn't sure if he was happy, or even if he knew what honest happiness felt like to compare it to. 

"I would love for you to visit me in the Zora Domain if you'd ever like to. I'd be honored to host Hyrule's Hero for as long as you'd like to stay." As flattering as the statement was, Link wasn't sure if he would ever be able to take Sidon up on the offer. 

"{I would love that.}" Because even if he wasn't allowed, it was still something that he would want to do more than anything. Leave here. Wander. Have an adventure. He itched for it. If there weren't so many spells on him keeping him complacent, he likely would've left already. But no one trusted a hybrid with the hero duty, so they naturally thought Link would run off and not come back when they needed his help destroying whatever it was that endangered Hyrule. Link couldn't even say if they were wrong in thinking that. 

"Maybe after everything is said and done. I think you deserve a vacation from the palace life." Sidon said, ironically. One palace to another, but at least Link would have the travel time getting there. 

"{I agree.}" Link signed and looked out at the rippling water in the bright moonlight. "{I deserve an epilogue.}"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So what are we thinking of Link's power? I like the thought of him fighting with vines and shit. I think it would be cute for him to like get into this crouched fighting pose as a horde of monsters rushes towards him only for all of them to be tripped by the grass he had grab their feet.  
2) Do you think Link is going to talk to Sidon about his heat ever or is it just going to be sprung on the prince?  
3) What should Link have named his stuffed bunny?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a thank you to fistlord for commissioning me to write Mr. Brightside. So send a thank you to my bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kkmonkey**: Thank you very much  
**Ghostmilky**: I'm glad you answer my prompts! It makes me happy to see when people do that and I always appreciate input uwu  
**TheBlueWriter**: God imagine if Link could actually do that... Thank you, I'll keep your answers in mind :)  
**part_of_the_background**: aww I appreciate that more than you know!!!  
**animefanxlove**: As always your comment is always a pleasure. I always love reading your thoughts!  
**KisstheBean**: Thank you!! Your comment seriously made my day when I got it! I try really hard to make sure everything is accurate. (I love Avatar omg uwu)   
**Zerox**: Thanks a bunch!  
**FenarielTheDalishMage**: I did when it first came out but jesus that was a while ago

Chapter 4:

"Li~ink." Link grumbled and put his stuffed bunny over his face. "Lii~iink~!" Zelda said louder, poking his sides. He pulled the bunny off his face and glared tiredly at her. "You're such a spoiled little bunny, aren't you?"

"{Bite. Me.}" Link signed very frigidly with anger behind each movement.

"You were out late training last night, but it is breakfast time. Today will be the first official meeting since everyone seems to be comfortably settled in. Of course this has to deal with you and you're... training schedule." She looked unhappy at the words, but for the first time, Link perked up.

"{Training?}"

"Yes. You can't be our champion with your limited knowledge of fighting, so we're going to try to discuss better how to hone your skills. Legend says that the champion will wield a powerful sword, so that's going to be your prime focus. Lucky for you, the Rito are primarily archers so they won't have much of a hand in your training." Link's smile widened and he pushed himself up completely, now sitting cross-legged with his hair wild and untamed. 

"{How long will I have for training?}"

"It all depends, we will be talking to an oracle, who can hopefully give us a better timeline. We know the horrors of the calamity. We just need a better time frame, and Link... as much as I don't like this, you may have to travel to train. I know you'll enjoy yourself, but..." Her brows furrowed and she sat down on the ground. "I spoke to a powerful mage last night while you were out. He's going to train me and it's going to be intensive. Which means..." She sighed. "I can't watch you."

Link's heart froze. He stared at Zelda wide eyed and even his ears perked up, as if he were trying to hear her better. Zelda gave him a weak smile and rubbed her arm. 

"Like I said, I know you'll enjoy yourself, but I'm worried. I'm so worried for you, Link. You can call me an overbearing owner, but you're precious to me. You're special to all of us, Hylians. You're going to do great things and I'm so proud but-." She cut herself off and looked down at her hands. "You'll be vulnerable." 

"{I-}"

"Please, let me finish." She placed her hands delicately on Link's. "I don't mean to say I think you're weak, I know you aren't. But this could potentially mean that you're not going to be here... In three months. Do you understand, Link?" Link gave a single nod. "And I need you to be careful. I don't know where you'll be in three months time, but please don't be somewhere where you'll lose control around alphas. I couldn't bear to have you hurt." Zelda was being overprotective, as she always was. Link frowned heavily, did she not think that Link couldn't hold his own before he presented as an omega? Before she claimed ownership?

"{I am more than a pet rabbit."} Link signed very slowly, his eyes full of determination. As Zelda's eyes watched him sign, and her mind translated his gestures to words, her expression looked pained and she winced.

"I know. You're our hero. You're our champion. But you're still my treasured friend."

"{You are special to me, princess.}"

"Don't sign princess at me, you look so condescending." She said, laughing through tears. Link gave a lopsided smile. "I just know you're going to leave me and I'm sad. But you'll do great."

"{Have to make my princess proud.}" She gave a playful tug at his ear for signing princess again, but then cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb against the soft skin.

"I know you will."

***

"I believe our best course of action would be to have champion Link stay with a group who will hone his abilities. A group to help him get integrated and not to keep moving him around. If we move him around then he will be thrown into disarray. Changing his schedule so many times is unnecessary. I understand it's best for him to travel, but perhaps we extend the times and not just do one area for a month at a time and perhaps longer. When we feel like his progress has grown stagnant we can send him on to the next town, with someone else, of course." Bazz said to the table and Sidon smiled warmly at his friend and pat his arm.

"That sounds wonderful to me. I may sound a bit bias, but I do believe the Zora domain will be the best home for him for now. There, we have people who understand sign language and we mostly fight with swords and spears. The great champion needs to wield a sword. As much as I appreciate and admire the grace of the Rito's bow and arrow, it seems to be a secondary weapon to learn in this case. Only because he needs to use a sword, not because I think any less of the art it holds." Sidon said politely. 

"What about the Goron?" Daruk asked and Sidon laughed joyfully. 

"My friend, you perhaps are most wonderful of all, but a lot of your fighting is pure strength. We will need to bulk Link up before he's given a chance to learn under your mighty hand." Daruk seemed placated by that and Sidon looked towards Zelda and Link, still smiling.

"What do you say, my champion? Would you like to come train with us? We would love to have you." Link's ears were poised high and excited, he tilted his head towards Zelda and before Zelda could respond, Sidon held his hand up. "I mean no disrespect, Princess Zelda, but perhaps he shouldn't look to you for the answer this time." Zelda frowned and looked at Link, then sighed.

"You're... of course right. I can't be there for him to make decisions. Whether he wants me to or not." Link snorted and she elbowed him with a small smile. "From here on out you make your own choices, Link. I should've trained you to have your own mind when it comes to that, I apologize to you."

"{Thanks. I go with Zora.}" Link signed, perked up happily on his chair and Zelda nodded. Sidon could already understand, but Zelda clarified for those who didn't know.

"The champion will stay with the Zora until deemed fit to move along." Zelda said with a sad smile. "He will do wonderful."

"Where will he go next?" Daruk asked and Revali scoffed.

"Clearly with us. He will have to do more strength training before we pass him along to you." Link glowered at the Rito but before he could sign something likely inappropriate, Zelda stood up from the table to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. It seems that we have a plan for our champion. Zora, then the Rito, then the Gorons. I will make sure that we go forth and have the appropriate attire for his time at Goron City. Now that this is all discussed, let's get to the plans of the war, shall we?"

***

"I knew you would be here." Zelda said and looked up at the high alcove where Link sat. None of the Hylians would've been able to get there on their own, but Link was able to jump no problem. He often escaped there when he didn't want to be bothered. "Are you okay?" Link nodded. "Do you want to go?"

"{You think I don't?}"

"I think you're worried. And that's okay. It's a lot of pressure. I should've let you start training earlier but...I just didn't want you to get hurt. If you feel like you're unable to do this, it's my fault. So please don't beat yourself up. You can do this, and I believe in you. So do the Zora." Link found it funny how she specifically mentioned the Zora and not the others because they probably didn't believe in him at all, but that was fine. He didn't need them to anyway. 

Link hopped down and Zelda winced when he landed on his feet. She never knew how he did that without hurting his legs but he didn't even look slightly bothered. 

"{Pressure is fine. I can do it.}" He said with a fierce look on his face. Zelda smiled and rubbed his cheek fondly. He wrinkled his nose, but she knew he liked it. 

"No doubt in my mind, Link. Now, come on you have to pack."

"{Pack?}"

"Yes, you're leaving tomorrow morning." Link's eyes widened comically large and she giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'm sure there's things we need to go through, is that alright?" He nodded quickly and practically dragged Zelda along to the room.

***

"You sure you want to go?" Zelda asked through tears. Link smiled sadly and nodded his head, but his flopped ears gave away the fact that he was sad. Zelda nodded and pressed their foreheads together while she stroked his hair. He had his satchel on his shoulder and for once he was wearing the blue champion tunic. "You look good. I'm proud of you. Stay out of trouble." He gave her a funny look and she giggled. "Yeah, I know it's a lot to ask. Prince Sidon. Please. Take care of him." Zelda said, looking up at Sidon, a tear ran down her cheek. Sidon gave his normal smile and thumbs up.

"Absolutely Princess Zelda. You can count on me. When can I expect Bazz back?" He asked and Zelda wiped the tear from her cheek and cleared her throat.

"Once the war preparations are complete we will send all of the admirals back. Should be no more than 3 weeks. Is that alright? You're more than welcome to stay." Zelda offered, her eyes flicking down to Link, then back up. Sidon shook his head.

"No. It's important that we get going. We must start on his training at once, you said it yourself." Zelda nodded sadly but she understood.

Once goodbyes were all said and done, Sidon, Link, and 5 of the 8 Zora were on their way back to the domain. Link was hopping as the trip started and Sidon laughed as he watched Link touch literally everything they came across. It was also wonderful to watch trees that were seemingly dormant come to life as he walked by, going as far as even blooming. Sidon watched with interest as the omega seemed to grow more confident with each step he took. 

"You seem to be at your element here, Link." Sidon said happily and Link turned to face him with a pleased grin. "You know, I have a question. What is your name sign?" Sidon asked and Link frowned. 

"{Don't have name sign.}"

"Well why not?" Sidon asked, seemingly put out that no one would make him one by now.

"{I can hear my name. No need to sign.}"

"Can we come up with one anyway?" Sidon asked, putting his arms behind his back and clasping his hands together. He bent forward a bit to get closer to Link to talk to him. "I would love nothing more than to be able to talk to you as you talk to me."

"{I don't mind. You can.}" Sidon stood up straight and made a fist in triumph.

"Great! I'm going to do a lot of deliberating for this. I promise I won't let you down my friend!" Link thought that was a bit excessive but he just smiled and nodded his head. Sidon began brainstorming at once and would randomly spit out words making everyone in the group turn to look at him curiously. This was probably going to be a long trip.

The entire trip to the domain would take two days. It wasn't too bad, but that was with them utilizing the waters as much as possible. Link had absolutely no problem with it, he was excited for nature, curious to see if he could make things grow in the water or if his powers only extended to things on the land. 

Every once in a while when Sidon saw that Link managed to slightly waver off the beaten path, he saw Link doing his best to make things grow. Sometimes dandelions would sprout, sometimes grass would grow, other times nothing would happen at all. Sidon was curious as to what dictated the outcomes. 

"Why don't the plants grow all the time?" Sidon asked finally and Link looked up slightly startled at the sudden voice. Sidon hadn't spoken besides random words in a while. 

"{Never used my powers this much before. Can't always do it.}" Sidon frowned and nodded.

"Well by all means, I'd love to watch you practice. Please, grow what you can, but don't tucker yourself out too bad." Sidon teased and Link nodded his head vigorously. "I think you're going to be a great champion, Link."

"{Why?}" Link signed with his face burning. He wasn't used to that much confidence. 

"Because you have a fire in you that makes me believe it's possible." Link gave a smile back to Sidon. "If anyone can save Hyrule, I believe it to be you. And I'm very honored to help you complete your mission. We all are." Never had Link had people like this in his life. People that looked at him and didn't just see an omega hybrid. It was comforting. Not all people were the same. Or perhaps all Hylians were the same and Zora were just better. Link was happy he decided to choose Sidon as his person. Even if Sidon didn't know it yet.

"Prince Sidon, should we stop for the night? It's getting late." One of the gray Zora, Tala asked. 

"You're right. We should rest our feet and quench our gills. Link, do you eat meat, I never asked." Link made a "so and so" motion.

"{Not very much but I'll eat anything.}" That made Sidon happy for some reason. The omega in his proximity actually made him happy. 

"We can fish for you if you'd like, or you can? I don't know what you would prefer." Link looked around and shook his head. He walked over to one of the trees and tapped his foot, growing the branch enough to let him pick the apples without needing to climb or jump. Sidon nodded, appreciating Link's arts for what they were worth. Soon after, he dove into the water with the other Zora to catch their dinner.

Link picked a few more things in the surrounding area. He didn't know what they all were, but he would eat the things he did know and ask Sidon about the rest. He didn't want to poison himself so quickly after leaving the palace. If he survived, Zelda would literally never leave his side ever again.

Sitting at the ledge, Link put his feet in the cool water, ears twitched with happiness. He was finally feeling in his element. This is where he should be. Not locked up in a palace. He hated that place. 

Reaching into his satchel he pulled out his bunny and sat it next to him while they watched the water ripple and occasionally would see a Zora body part when they swam too close to the surface. 

The moon was high and when Sidon reached the surface, he saw Link eating an apple with another apple in the lap of his stuffed rabbit. He gave a sharp smile and swam up to Link, treading a foot away from him. 

"Got enough food for your friend too, hm?" Sidon said kindly and Link blushed slightly, feeling silly for being caught giving food to a stuffed animal. It was such an omegan instinct to nurture and feed, but no one for that outlet. So he fed his rabbit. Nothing was wrong with it, in fact the doctor said it was quite normal. "You really are quite adorable, Champion Link." Link's ears flopped in front of his face to hide his mortified blush. His hands tugged on his ears, pulling them down over his face more and then reached his arms in front of himself to sign.

"{No I'm not.}" Even tugging on his ears, Link could still hear the laugh and the 'sure'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm really trying to write more but I'm failing at life. I have a new baby be nice ._.
> 
> 1) Who do you see Link using his omegan instincts on once they get to the domain?  
2) Should Sidon train Link or should someone else to give the two time apart?  
3) Who do you think will make the first move?
> 
> Thank you guys! I'm sorry a lot of this is going to be filler, I'm trying to get the juicy bits after they've bonded and had time to get to know each other :)


End file.
